Kana
left|42x42pxKanaJapońskie imię żeńskie — ziemski kucyk, OC użytkowniczki Madziulka200. Jej główne zajęcie to pomaganie kucykom w Equestrii. Ma mało przyjaciół ze względu na jej chęć do samotności. Pochodzi z Manehattan'u. Obecnie nie ma stałego miejsca zamieszkania, ponieważ podróżuje po Equestri. Powstanie Zaczęło się od tego, że autorka polubiła seriale związane z Ninja. Najbardziej spodobał jej się serial Lego: Ninjago. Zaczęła go oglądać nieco później niż My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to magia. Bardzo jej się spodobały różne sztuki walki, jakich we wcześniej wspomnianym serialu używano. Z faktu, że jej młodszy brat oszalał na punkcie Ninjago, ona też zaczęła to lubićBo prawie wszystkie "mechanizmy" składałam z instrukcją, bo on nie umiał :P.. Nie zbiera różnych figurek LegoW sumie to po co mam zbierać, skoro brat ma ich bardzo dużo xD, lecz tylko ogląda odcinki, które bardzo ją interesują. Oglądając jeden z nich przypomniała sobie historię RD, która zachowując się jak Ninja zabrała książkę ze szpitala. Przypomniała jej się również też sytuacja z odcinka "Pora na czas", kiedy to Twilight razem ze Spike'iem i Pinkie próbują wejść do Archiwum Star Swirla Brodatego. Bardzo polubiła akcje w MLP, kiedy zachowują się jak Ninja i postanowiła stworzyć swoją nową OC'kę. Miała ona być Ziemskim kucykiem, oraz Ninja. Bardzo się główkowała nad wyglądem, a najbardziej nad imieniem. Z faktu, że większość fajnych imion japońskich było zajęte przez bohaterów Dead or AliveTo dzięki AgnessAngel spodobały mi się te imiona, w szczególności Kasumi i Ayane., musiała bardzo wytężyć umysł. Na początku weszła w Pony Creatora i zaczęła działać. Stworzyła takie coś. Jak zawsze nie spodobała jej się od razu. Nie było w tym kreatorze takiej grzywy, jaką chciała mieć. Postanowiła jednak, że OC'ka będzie mieć żółtą grzywę, oraz jasno pomarańczową sierść. Oczy na początku miały być turkusowe, ale zdecydowała się zmienić ich kolor na morski. Imię to była najtrudniejsza sprawa do zrobienia. Chciała, aby pokazywało japoński klimat postaci. Wchodziła na różne strony z imionami japońskimi, ale nie były one, takie jak chciała. Na początku OC'ka miała się nazywać Kai-LeeJest to połączenie imion dwóch najbardziej lubianych przez autorkę postaci z bajek, Kai i Ty Lee., lecz zmieniła tę imię na YasumiNiektórym by się kojarzyło z Kasumi, więc imię odpada (przynajmniej ja tak myślałam).. To też jej się nie spodobało i poszukała innego. Po wielu poszukiwaniach w końcu znalazła imię, które idealnie pasowało do jej OC'ki. Było to imię "Kana". Z faktu, że autorka chciała, aby jej imię zaczynało się na literę "K"Bo Kasumi jej się spodobało xD., to wspaniale pasowało. Został jeszcze design grzywy i ogona. Wiedziała, że w Pony Creatorze nic nie znajdzie, więc zajrzała do jego 3 wersji. Ku jej zdziwieniu była tam grzywa, która idealnie pasowała do Kany, więc jej wygląd był już całkowicie skończony. Nad znaczkiem nie główkowała się za długo. Wiedziała, że kucyk będzie potrafił wykonać SpinjitzuWięcej o tym przeczytasz tutaj, nie promuję tej Wiki, mimo tego, że bardzo lubię czytać tamtejsze artykuły.. Na początku znaczkiem miał być obrazek wzorowany na tym wirze. Jednak AgnessAngel odsunęła jej ten pomysł, ponieważ autor tego obrazka nie chciał, aby był on gdzieś wykorzystywany. Następnie Agness pozwoliła autorce na użycie własnej pracy był to znaczek Dicorda jako kucyka i okazało się, że bardziej się spodobał autorce. Później poszukała dodatków do tego znaczka. Znalazła na stronie Pubzi Wakizashi, oraz trzy ShurikenyCzytaj "Szurikeny", wiem mogłam tak napisać, bo obie nazwy są poprawne, ale wolałam tą pierwszą :D., z których wybrała jeden jako znaczek. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa Kany jest w dwóch odcieniach żółci. Nie ma określonego designu, ponieważ, aby być bardziej tajemniczą zmienia ją całkowicie. Woli jednak swój drugi design grzywy, czyli w stroju Ninja. Ogon się nie zmienia i też jest w dwóch odcieniach żółci. Nie lubi ani ogona, ani grzywy spinać gumkami, lub spinkami. Woli je mieć rozpuszczone, aby lepiej powiewały na wietrzeCo z tego, że czasem jej wchodzą do buzi xD.. Sierść Sierść Kany jest pomarańczowa, jednak sama nie przepada za tym kolorem. Wolałaby, aby była różowa, lub czerwona. Przez to często chodzi w stroju Ninja i tak jakby ukrywa kolor jej sierści. Kolor jej sierści jest łudząco podobny do koloru sierści Applejack, jednak nie jest on identyczny. Sylwetka i oczy Kana ma zwykłą sylwetkę ziemskiego kucyka. Design oczu dzieli min. z RD, kolor natomiast z PP, jednak nie jest on identyczny. Oczy uważa, jako swój największy dar piękności, dlatego nie chowa ich za maską w stroju Ninja. Jak wiele kucyków uważa, że oczy są odzwierciedleniem duszy, więc dba o nie, jak o swój największy skarb. Stroje Kana posiada aktualnie tylko jeden strój Ninja i jest to zarazem jej ulubiony. Jest on koloru jasno czarnego. Są pod nim szare karwasze, a pod nimi jasno czarne buty. W przeciwieństwie do innych Ninja zasłania tylko część swojej twarzy. Jest to spowodowane tym, że i tak przed pomocą w stroju Ninja zmienia szybko wygląd grzywy, więc prawie nikt jej nie rozpozna. Swój strój zawsze trzyma przy sobie, nigdy go nie zostawia. Dba o niego, jak o swój największy skarb. Pierze go kopytnie, ponieważ jest zrobiony z delikatnego, a zarazem wytrzymałego materiału. Strój kupiła na jednej z imprez w Manehattan'ie poświęconej właśnie Ninja. Tego samego dnia zaczęła coraz bardziej się nimi interesować. Znaczek Znaczek Kany to czerwone Spinjitzu, Wakizashi i dwa Shurikeny. Zdobyła go bardzo późno, ponieważ nie potrafiła odkryć swojego wyjątkowego talentu. Dzień jego zdobycia zapamięta chyba na całe swoje życie, ponieważ to on zmienił je całe. Jej rodzice byli jednymi z najbogatszych w Manehattan'ie. Mama pracowała jako projektantka mody, a ojciec jako architekt i inżynier. Obaj chcieli, aby ich najstarsza córka poszła w ślady, albo ojca, albo matki. Jednak biedna Kana nie potrafiła ani szyć, ani projektować. Rodzice zostali zaproszeni na poważne przyjęcie i postanowili zabrać Kanę ze sobą. Biedna klaczka bardzo się nudziła, jednak po jakimś czasie zobaczyła, że kilka przecznic dalej jest organizowany pokaz Ninja. Oczywiście nie brakowało tam różnych pamiątek, oraz pamiątkowych strojów. Zaczęła oglądać ich pokaz, przestała gdy nagle zobaczyła, że jeden z Ninja zaraz spadnie z wysokiej sceny. Nie myśląc o niczym rzuciła się mu na ratunek skacząc po stołach i zakręcając się na lampie, niczym Rarity. Złapała go w ostatniej chwili. Wszyscy się na nią patrzyli z podziwem i zdziwieniem. Kana wreszcie poczuła się sobą, obejrzała się do tyłu i zobaczyła swój znaczek. Był to według niej tylko zwykły wir z Wakizashi i dwoma Shurikenami. Jednak nie wiedziała, że nie warto jest oceniać książki po okładce. Historia Źrebięce lata Kana urodziła się w Manehattan'ie w jednym z najlepszych szpitali. Po niecałym tygodniu jej mama mogła już spokojnie wrócić z nią do domu, czyli luksusowego wieżowca położonego po środku miasta. Rodzice od razu wiedzieli kim zostanie w życiu. Matka chciała, aby tak jak ona, Kana została projektantką mody. Przez to często jej kupowała różne materiały do szycia, oraz szkicowniki do projektowania. Mała klaczka jednak wolała skakać po pokoju, co często irytowało jej matkę. Ojciec zaś chciał, aby Kana została architektem, lub inżynierem. Często z nią projektował domy, aby wprowadzić ją w jej życie inżynierskie. Kana najczęściej na tych "zabawach" zasypiała, lub tak, jak u mamy skakała po różnych meblach. Rodzice jednak się nie poddawali, bo uważali, że jej dziwne "nawyki" wkrótce znikną, co się jednak nie sprawdziło. Kiedy Kana miała trzy latka jej rodzice postanowili powiększyć rodzinę o jednego członka. Mała klaczka była za mała, aby coś z tego rozumieć, ale pojawienie się jej młodszej siostry sprawiło jej wiele problemów. Nie dostawała już dosłownie tego co chciała, ale i tak była rozpieszczana przez swoich rodziców. Jednak wynajęli dla niej opiekunkę, która była nastolatką. Na początku Kana sprawiała wrażenie spokojnego i wyciszonego kucyka, ale z wiekiem to się zmieniło. Rodzice chcąc załatwić młodszej córce stypendium, często zostawiali tą starszą w domu z opiekunką. Kana przez to stała się zazdrosna i zbyt pewna siebie. W wieku pięciu lat zmieniła się w "małego diabełka". Chciała przede wszystkim wywalić jej opiekunkę z mieszkania. Opracowała plan, w którym miała cały czas uprzykrzać swojej niani życie. Zwykle nie zabierało jej się do płaczu, ale do "wrednego" gościa zrobiła wyjątek. Oprócz tego bawiła się jedzeniem i jednocześnie rzucała nim w przeciwniczkę. W końcu niania dała sobie spokój i odeszła z pracy. Na jej miejsce przyszła kolejna, i jeszcze kolejna. Każda z nich wybiegała z mieszkania, albo ubrudzona jedzeniem, albo bardzo zdenerwowana. Rodzice w końcu odpuścili sobie wynajmowanie niań i zaczęli bardziej zwracać uwagę na małą i przebiegłą klaczkę. Lata szkolne i znaczek Kana w wieku sześciu lat została zapisana do przedszkola, w którym wychowywano kucyki na np. architektów, lub projektantów. Kana była w klasie, w której nie było za dużo "fajnych" kucyków. Wszystkie uczennice były drętwe i zmanierowane, zaś uczniowie byli wścibscy i szaleni. Mała klaczka nie potrafiła się dopasować do reszty, przez co nie zdobyła wielu przyjaciół. Panie w przedszkolu też nie były najlepsze. Wszystko mówiły z powagą, często używały niezrozumiałych słów dla Kany. Nie był to jednak jej najgorszy koszmar. Rodzice bardzo zmanierowali jej młodszą siostrę, która była przykładem dla jej rówieśników. W przeciwieństwie do Kany, potrafiła o wiele więcej. Sama jednak wcześniej odkryła swój talent, co bardzo smuciło Kanę. Była ona wytykana kopytamiNie napisałam "palcami", bo przecież kucyki ich nie mają xD. i uważana za tę najgorszą. W szkole też nie miała wielkiej reputacji, wręcz przeciwnie. Większość nauczycieli uważało ją za nieudacznika proponowało branie przykładu z młodszej siostry. Była również pośmiewiskiem wielu rówieśników z faktu, że tylko ona nie zdobyła jeszcze znaczka w swojej klasie. Przez to była nazywana "gładkim boczkiem" aż do gimnazjum, gdzie odkryła swój talent. Było to w przeddzień jej urodzin, na które najczęściej dostawała jakiegoś pluszowego miśka, lub drogocenne perfumy. Jej rodzice zostali zaproszeni na poważne przyjęcie, na które zabrali Kanę. Nastoletnia klaczka bardzo się tam nudziła, przestała gdy zobaczyła, że kilka przecznic dalej jest organizowany festyn Ninja. Poszła na niego bardzo chętnie, bez wiedzy rodziców. Były tam rozmaite rzeczy związane z Ninja, oraz Japonią. Najbardziej spodobały jej się stroje japońskich wojowników, czyli Ninja. Postanowiła kupić jeden z nich, niestety został tylko jeden, troszkę za duży, ale i tak jej się podobał. Nagle usłyszała jakieś krzyki. Okazało się, że zaraz jeden z aktorów w stroju Ninja spadnie z wysokiej sceny. Nie myśląc o konsekwencjach rzuciła mu się na ratunek skacząc po stołach i zakręcając się na lampie. Złapała go w ostatniej chwili. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem i podziwem. Sama Kana poczuła się, że wreszcie jest sobą. Obejrzała się do tyłu na swój boczek z zobaczyła znaczek. Zdziwiła się, bo był to tylko czerwony wir, Wakizashi i dwa Shurikeny. Wstała i zobaczyła, że jakiś ogier idzie jej stronę. Powiedział tylko, że nie warto jest oceniać książki po okładce, i poszedł. Kana zaczęła się zastanawiać co miał na myśli mówiąc te słowa, przestała jednak, gdy pomyślała o swoich rodzicach. Co się stanie, jak się dowiedzą, że jej talentem nie jest krawiectwo, projektowanie tylko coś całkowicie innego? Nie chciała ich urazić i zasmucić, bo wiedziała, że starają się uczynić ją najlepszą. Postanowiła, że na razie będzie ukrywać swój znaczek malując boki farbą. Takie działanie było najbezpieczniejsze, jednak wiedziała, że kiedyś będzie musiała im o tym powiedzieć. Niespełnione studia Na znanym już przyjęciu rodzice Kany poznali dyrektora szkoły ponadgimnazjalnej i postanowili zapisać Kanę na studia. Sama klaczka nie miała zbyt dużo do gadania, ale i tak nie to ją najbardziej interesowało. Będąc na studiach przejrzała chyba wszystkie znajdujące się tam biblioteki i nie było tam ani wzmianki o tym tajemniczym czerwonym "wirze". Będąc w bibliotekach opuszczała lekcje, co bardzo nie podobało się dyrektorowi i nauczycielom. Jednak przez to, że pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny znalazła sobie wiele przyjaciółek. Wszystkie były widocznie nią zainteresowane, co dawało jej wielką radość. Na studiach nie ukrywała swojego znaczka, bo nie chciała być pośmiewiskiem. Była jednak tam wstrętna zazdrośnica, niejaka Surly BookZ angielskiego "Niemiła książka".. Chciała jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć życie Kanie i jej przyjaciółkom. Sama klaczka nie zwracała na nią zbytnio uwagi, bardziej interesował ją jej tajemniczy znaczek. Jednak pewnego dnia Surly bardzo przesadziła. Otóż w akademiku wybuchła afera o włamaniu się do biblioteki i zabraniu prawie wszystkich książek o historii Equestrii. Oczywiście ta wredna i egoistyczna klacz musiała zrzucić winę na Kanę, która nie potrafiła się obronić. Ostatecznie skończyło to się wyrzuceniem ze szkoły Kany. Sama klaczka i tak nie za bardzo lubiła tam przebywać, w szczególności w towarzystwie Surly Book. Postanowiła zacząć się uczyć czegoś nowego, co jej sprawia przyjemność. Zmiana życia Niestety, ale wieść o wyrzuceniu Kany ze szkoły za kradzież dotarła również do jej rodziców. Byli tym zszokowani, że ich córka dopuściła się do takiego czynu. Chcieli z nią jak najszybciej porozmawiać, jednak okazało się, że w szybkim tempie opuściła akademik. Nikt nie wiedział dokąd poszła, ani gdzie się znajduje. Kana postanowiła, że będzie podróżować po Equestrii i przy tym pomagać kucykom w stroju Ninja. Nie chciała na razie wracać do Manehattan'u, bo wiedziała, że nie znajdzie tam niczego ciekawego oprócz jej rodziców i zmanierowanej siostry. Poszukała również dobrego nauczyciela różnych sztuk walki, niestety nie znalazła go. Była u wielu kucyków, które znały przeróżne sztuki walki, ale nie znalazła żadnego, który by wiedział coś więcej na temat czerwonego wiru, który jest jej znaczkiem. Po kilku dniach wędrówki natknęła się na małą osadę, w której wszyscy ją mile przywitali. Młodsze kucyki gapiły się na jej znaczek, co ją trochę irytowało. Starsze próbowały zachować spokój, ale po krótkim czasie również zaczęły się gapić na jej znaczek. Podszedł do niej nagle pewien ogier, taki sam jaki był na festynie w dzień zdobycia jej znaczka. - A więc znalazłaś nasze miasteczko. Miasteczko, w którym wychowali się mistrzowie walki. Były to ziemskie kucyki, tak jak ty Kano. Z wielką chęcią będę uczył również ciebie. Będzie to zaszczyt szkolić przyszłą mistrzynię walki, oraz Ninja.- Powiedział. Kana na początku się zdziwiła. To ona ma być mistrzynią walki, oraz Ninja? Sama w to nie wierzyła, ale musiała się go spytać o znaczek, czym on tak właściwie jest. - Skoro jesteś aż taki mądry, to może mi powiesz co oznacza mój znaczek? Czym on tak właściwie jest? Czy to co powiedziałeś jest prawdą, czy jestem przyszłą mistrzynią walki? - Powiedziała. Kana widocznie miała zbyt dużo pytań jak na pierwszy raz, bo tajemniczy ogier dotknął kopytem jej pyszczka. Pokiwał tylko głową i powiedział, że wszystkiego się dowie w przyszłym czasie. Kana zgodziła się, aby ją uczył i obaj poszli do klasztoru tajemniczego ogiera. Nauka u mistrza Podczas śniadania tajemniczy ogier przedstawił się Kanie. Nazywał się Gray Swirl. Opowiadał również Kanie różne historie związane z Ninja i mistrzami walki. Po śniadaniu nadeszła pora na pierwsze ćwiczenia podstawowych sztuk walki. Poszedł z nią do sali ćwiczebnej i pokazał podstawowe ruchy podczas walki. Kazał jej to powtórzyć, jednak Kana nie potrafiła się skupić. Włączył ruchomy tor przeszkód i zaproponował jej jego przejście. Energiczna i odważna klacz postanowiła zachować się tak, jak w dniu zdobycia jej znaczka. Przeszła go niemal perfekcyjnie z jednym potknięciem. Nauczyciel wyglądał na bardzo dumnego i troszkę zdziwionego. Po ćwiczeniach pokazał jej okolice, wspinali się po górze, oraz ścigali do klasztoru. Gdy byli na miejscu, wtem Gray powiedział: - Pierwsze ćwiczenia są już za nami. Zapoznałaś się z otaczającym cię światem, więc jesteś gotowa na naukę Spinjitzu. Jest to pradawna technika, którą bardzo trudno jest się nauczyć, ale myślę, że dasz radę. Jesteś obdarzona niezwykłym talentem Kano, wkrótce się o tym przekonasz. Na razie idź już do swojego pokoju i prześpij się, jutro czeka cię trudna praca. Kana właśnie przejrzała na oczy. Przecież Spinijzu to jej znaczek, nie jakiś wir, albo tornado, tylko Spinjitzu. Całą noc przemyśliwała to wszystko i wymyślała nowe ruchy. Jednak tylko jedna sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju. Byli to jej rodzice, o których bardzo się martwiła. Nie mogła znieść tego, że zostawiła ich bez pożegnania, ale przecież jej siostra na pewno im pomoże, przecież zawsze to robi. Mimo tego zasnęła, ale obudziły ją jakieś hałasy. Był to jej nauczyciel walący w mosiądzowe talerze. Kana szybko wstała, umyła się, zjadła skromne śniadanie i ruszyła do ćwiczeń. Gray pokazał jej wszystko, co trzeba zrobić, aby stworzyć Spinjitzu. Zobaczyła niezwykły końcowy efekt, jak to Gray zakręcił się i stworzył wokół siebie szare Spijnitzu. Nadeszła kolej i na nią. Na początku bardzo kiepsko jej szło, cały czas się przewracała, bo kręciło jej się w głowie. W ogóle to jak kucyk może stanąć na dwóch kopytach i się zakręcić? Dla niej to było na razie niewykonalne. Ćwiczyła cały dzień i przez pół nocy. Następnego ranka Gray usłyszał wielki krzyk szczęścia wydany przez Kanę. Okazało się, że opanowała Spinjitzu i przy tym została nową mistrzynią walki. Oczywiście chwaliła się tym kręcąc się po całym pokoju, Gray tylko powiedział, że się cieszy, że je opanowała. W wolnym czasie nauczył jej też drogi mieczem, jednak wolała walczyć Wakizashi. Polubiła też rzucanie Shurikienami. Jednak nadszedł czas, aby opuścić klasztor jej nauczyciela i wyruszyć w świat. Gray Swirl podarował jej na pamiątkę Wakizashi, które najbardziej lubiła i dwa Shurikeny, którym tak bardzo lubiła rzucać. Sama Kana obiecała swojemu najlepszemu jak dotąd nauczycielowi, że będzie go często odwiedzać. On powiedział, że w to nie wątpi i przytulił ją na pożegnanie. W oddali Kana mogła zauważyć, że Gray uronił jedną łzę. Było to dla niej normalne, bo wiedziała, że będzie za nią tęsknić. Pożegnała wszystkie sympatyczne kucyki z osady i ruszyła przed siebie. Osobowość Samotność Kana dawniej nie była aż taka chętna do samotności, jaka jest teraz. Może być to spowodowane nadmiernym byciem wyśmiewanym przez jej koleżanki z klasy, oraz niedopasowaniem się do reszty uczniów. Z każdym złym dniem w szkole ta cecha narastała u niej i stawała się coraz bardziej chętna do samotności. Dopiero na studiach wyregulowało się to, przez zdobycie wielu przyjaciółek. Jednak przez wstrętną zazdrośnicę, Surly Book została ona wyrzucona ze szkoły i równocześnie straciła wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki. Ta historia wyrządziła jej wiele szkód w sercu, dlatego przyjaźni się tylko z nielicznymi. Takim nielicznym jest na przykład Gray Swirl, który jest, był i będzie tolerancyjny wobec kucyków i innych stworzeń inteligentnych. Przypominając sobie swoje okropne życie szkolne, Kana coraz bardziej chce być samotna, jednak wie dzięki Gray'owi, że kucyki nie są złe i chamskie, ale też dobre i tolerancyjne. Jest to jedna z jej największych wad. Żywiołowość Wielka energiczność i chęć do wszelakiego rodzaju ruchu to typowa cecha Kany. Już w młodości szalała z nudów, gdy albo matka, albo ojciec chcieli nauczyć ją czegoś nowego. Biegała po pokoju, skakała po meblach i robiła przy tym rodzicom na złość. Ta cecha sprawia, że nie za bardzo lubi podróże pociągami lub innymi tego typu środkami transportu. Woli długie i spokojne wędrówki pieszo, przez co jest mniej rozpoznawalna. Np. w pociągu wiele kucyków prosiło by ją o autografy, lub inne tego typu rzeczy, a chodząc pieszo nie jest narażona na tzw. "ataki wielkich fanów i fanek"Dobrze, że jeszcze jej się to nie przytrafiło ;-;.. Dzięki jej żywiołowości bez problemu przechodziła wszelakiego rodzaju tory przeszkód, włączane przez jej nauczyciela. Jest to zarówno jej zaleta i wada. Zaleta, ponieważ często osiąga dzięki temu sukcesy, a wada, ponieważ czasami jednak przesadza np. ścigając pociąg i równocześnie skacząc po drzewach. Bezinteresowność Jest to bardzo ważna zaleta Kany, ponieważ to dzięki niej została Ninja, który nie chce mieć korzyści z tego co robi, lecz patrzeć jak ktoś jest z jego czynów bardzo szczęśliwy. Kana dlatego nie podróżuje w środkach transportu, w których jest dużo kucyków. Czuje się trochę skrępowana, kiedy kucyki dziękują jej za wszystko, klękając równocześnie na kolanach. Zwykle po wykonaniu swojej pracy, jako Ninja po prostu ucieka, lub chowa się w niedostępnym dla innych kucyków miejscu. W niektórych miasteczkach nawet organizowano specjalne festyny na jej cześć, jednak sam główny gość programu najczęściej się nie zjawiał, lub patrzył ukradkiem. Niektórzy nawet chcieli podarować jej nagrody pieniężne, lub pozłacane puchary. Oczywiście odmawiała za każdym razem i mówiła, że ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, a pucharu nie potrzebuje. Wiele kucyków nalegało, aby zrobić z nią wywiad i wręczyć na nim jej nagrodę, jak zwykle nie godziła się na tego typu sprawy. Dzięki jej bezinteresowności stała się jeszcze bardziej sławna i w niektórych miastach była nawet nazywana "Skromną Klaczką". Kana polubiła ten pseudonim, ale nie chciała go mieć na zawsze. Odwaga Dzięki wielkiej odwadze, której wcześniej nie miała zbyt dużo, Kana stała się nieustraszoną i wielką wojowniczką. Nie boi się praktycznie niczego, oprócz tego, że ktoś może zdradzić jej tożsamość. Jak wcześniej wspomniano Kana nie była zawsze aż taka odważna. Sama cecha odezwała się w niej po zdobyciu znaczka, kiedy poczuła się sobą. Wtedy też jej nieustraszone serce ruszyło do akcji. Nie bała się za bardzo wyrzucenia ze szkoły, przez co na lekcjach i wykładach czytała książki o historii Equestrii. Jej odwaga sprawiła, że być może przez przypadek wyrzucono ją ze szkoły. O dziwo w chwili, w której zależało jej całe dalsze życie zaniemówiła. Mogła to zrobić specjalnie, bo sama wiedziała, że nie zostanie architektem, lub projektantką mody. Odważyła się do tego stopnia, że opuściła akademik, nic nie mówiąc rodzicom i ruszyła w świat. Poznała później pewnego ogiera o imieniu Gray Swirl, który jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił jej odwagę i pewność siebie. Dzięki niemu wreszcie przestała się bać niektórych rzeczy i zaczęła myśleć jak prawdziwa bohaterka i mistrzyni walki. Wytrwałość Kana potrafi bardzo wytrwale dążyć do celu, mimo tego, że jest to trudne do wykonania. Przykładem tego jest jej historia za czasów studiów. Bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się co oznacza jej znaczek i mimo wielu problemów, wytrwale dążyła do końca. Nie odchodziło jej to, że może zostać wyrzucona z akademika, wolała dążyć do swojego celu. Później intensywnie uczyła się nowych technik walki, już po jej wyrzuceniu ze szkoły. Mimo tego, że niektóre z nich wydawały jej się niewykonalne, to i tak uczyła się do końca. Nauka Spinjitzu jest idealnym przykładem jej wytrwałości. Przez cały niemalże dzień i pół nocy uczyła się go aż do skutku i udało się. Wykonała coś, co dla zwykłego ziemskiego kucyka wydawało się niewykonalne. Po nauce u mistrza również codziennie ćwiczyła różne sztuki walki, poświęcając swój wolny czas. Jest to jej zaleta, z której najbardziej jest dumna. Umiejętności Spinjitzu Spinjitzu to pradawna technika walki polegająca na staniu na dwóch kopytach i odpowiednim zakręceniu się. Efektem tego jest wykonanie wokół siebie wiru o określonym kolorze. W przypadku Kany jest to kolor czerwony, a w przypadku Gray Swirl'a ciemno szary. Kolor głownie się nie zmienia, chociaż są wyjątki. U niektórych mistrzów zmieniał się on wraz ze zmianą koloru stroju Ninja, jaki nosił na sobie, lub koloru sierści. U Kany jest całkowicie inaczej, co czyni ją bardziej wyjątkową od innych mistrzów walki. Spinjitzu nauczyła się u swojego mistrza, oraz nauczyciela i mentora. Przed tym jednak dostała znaczek, który przedstawiał Spinjitzu, jakie kiedyś ona wykona. Na początku nie wiedziała czym jest ten "tajemniczy wir", dlatego zaczęła szukać o nim informacji w książkach o historii Equestrii. Mistrzowie walki byli jednak sprytniejsi, ponieważ ukryli tak jakby wszystkie informacje na temat Spinjiztu. Kana na początku nie potrafiła pojąć techniki wytworzenia Spinjitzu, nie mogła stanąć na dwóch kopytach, oraz odpowiednio zakręcić się. Jednak nie poddawała się, co dało końcowy efekt, czyli wytworzenie pierwszy raz w życiu Spinjiztu. Oczywiście bardzo się z tego ucieszyła i kręciła się po swoim pokoju, równocześnie je wytwarzając. Teraz używa tej techniki bardzo często, co czyni ją bardzo popularną w całej Equestrii. Nie zamierza nikogo jego uczyć, aby nie wykorzystał tej techniki w złym celu. Woli zostawić tę umiejętność tylko dla siebie i nikomu o niej nie mówić szczegółowo. Zwinność i szybkość Kana jest również niesamowicie zwinna i szybka. Już w młodości szalała skacząc po meblach pokazując równocześnie swoją zwinność, na co rodzice zwykle reagowali negatywnie. Jej zwinność i szybkość pomaga jej często przy pomocy kucykom w Equestrii. W wolnych chwilach skacze z dachu na dach, lub ściga się z pociągiem skacząc po drzewach, lub galopując. Często widać u niej również niesamowitą siłę, co jest u ziemskich kucyków widać wrodzone. Używa jej podobnie jak "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka", czyli np. zatrzymuje rozpędzony wóz jadący prosto na skarpę, lub łapie spadającego kucyka. Pierwszy raz kucyki zobaczyły jej zwinność, kiedy to była jeszcze nastolatką. Gdy aktor grający Ninja miał spaść z wysokiej sceny, ona nie myśląc o konsekwencjach rzuciła mu się na ratunek skacząc po stołach i zakręcając się wokół lampy. Złapała go w ostatniej chwili i właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz poczuła się sobą. Dzięki swojej zwinności zdobyła swój znaczek, na którego zrozumienie poświęciła dużo cennego czasu. Teraz staje się coraz bardziej zwinna i szybka, ze względu na jej poranne ćwiczenia. Jest to talent wrodzony, którego na początku nie mogła dostrzec, ale w przyszłości zaczęła go bardziej wykorzystywać. Droga mieczem, oraz Wakizashi Podczas pobytu u Gray Swirl'a Kana nauczyła się również drogi mieczem, jednak wolała posługiwać się Wakizashi. W przeciwieństwie do Spinjitzu nauka walki Wakizashi poszła jej bardzo szybko, ponieważ Gray idealnie tłumaczy, to co ma zrobić. Mimo tego, że trzyma Wakizashi w pyszczku i często zasłania jej widok, to i tak potrafi nią walczyć. W młodości rodzice nie kupowali jej zabawek typu "plastikowe Wakizashi", ponieważ nie chcieli jej pokazywać przemocy, jaką według nich można takimi zabawkami zrobić. Kana pod koniec swojej nauki u Gray'a otrzymała swoje ulubione Wakizashi, którym później chętnie walczyła, bo przypominało jej naukę u swojego mistrza. Aktualnie Wakizashi rzadziej walczy, niż używa Spinjitzu, ponieważ zwykle złe kucyki śmieją się z niej, jak trzyma Wakizashi w pyszczku i nią atakuje. Zwykle te kucyki kończą ze stłuczonymi tyłkami, jak to mówią. Relacje Mama Kana razem z Amandą ma bardzo udziwnione relacje. Z jednej strony bardzo ją kocha i wie, że to odwzajemnia, ale z drugiej strony wie również, że jest troszkę nadopiekuńcza. Przecież to ona razem z ojcem zmanierowali ich młodszą córkę, Robe Bleue. W przeciwieństwie do Kany, Amanda zawsze stawia na swoim i jest bardzo uparta. Od małego wychowywała małą Kanę na projektantkę mody, zaś tą nie za bardzo to interesowało. Kana i jej matka od zawsze miały inne poglądy na temat wielu rzeczy, ale i tak czasem się uzupełniają. Mimo tego, że Amanda wygląda na paniusię to w głębi serca jest dobrą matką, starającą się dać dziecku jak najlepiej. Kana w końcu to zrozumiała i przeprosiła mamę za swoje zachowanie w przeszłości, a ona się rozpłakała. Widać było, że za tą wielką projektantką kryje się mała klaczka pragnąca zrozumienia i tolerancji. Kana dzięki wielu przeżyciom zrozumiała, że rodzice chcieli dla niej jak najlepiej. Wyszło jak wyszło, wszyscy musieli się pogodzić i Kana, i Amanda, która bardziej od ojca pragnęła, aby Kana osiągała sukcesy w życiu, tak jak ona. Przez co często uczyła ją szyć, projektować stroje, ale i tak Kana postawiła na swoim i została Ninja. Matka musiała to zaakceptować, jednak o dziwo było to łatwe do zrobienia. Teraz są dla siebie jak najlepsze przyjaciółki, Kana często ich odwiedza wbiegając do mieszkania niczym Ninja, co się bardzo podoba i Robe, i jej matce. Później opowiadają sobie historie, najczęściej robi to Kana. Amanda cieszy się, że wreszcie obie córki ją zrozumiały, a Kana zaakceptowała jej osobę. Tato Jak już wiemy Alexander chciał uczynić Kanę architektem, jednak nie podchodził do tego z takim zapałem jak Amanda. Jest on bardzo opiekuńczym i ambitnym ogierem, który tak samo jak Kana nie poddaje się zbyt szybko. Dążył do uczynienia Kany kimś bardzo sławnym w dziedzinie inżynierskiej, jednak z mizernym skutkiem. Wiele razy próbował oswoić ją z takimi przedmiotami jak ołówek i szkicownik, Kana wolała bawić się ołówkami, a ze szkicowników wyrywać kartki i je miąć. Alexander ze względu na swoją pracę był rzadko w domu, ponieważ miał dużo zleceń na projektowanie domów. Gdy Kana miała około trzy latka postanowił razem z Amandą powiększyć rodzinę o jednego członka. Stała się nim malutka Alice, która została bardzo zmanierowana przez obojga rodziców, przez co szybciej niż Kana zdobyła swój znaczek. Alexander sam był bardziej zainteresowany zapisaniem Kany na studia i po jej wyrzuceniu był tym najbardziej zdenerwowanym, oraz zwiedzonym. Chciał jak najszybciej złapać Kanę i dać jej najbardziej srogą karę. Amandzie udało się na szczęście go uspokoić i obaj zaczęli tęsknić za swoją starszą córeczką. Kana postanowiła iść do swojego byłego domu i wszystko opowiedzieć swojej rodzinie. Najbardziej obawiała się wielkich krzyków i strasznej kary, jaką mogła dostać za swoje przewinienia. Jednak jej strach zmienił się w radość, kiedy zobaczyła swoich rodziców i siostrę. Później im wszystko opowiedziała i pokazała Spinjitzu. Wyglądali na bardzo dumnych i szczęśliwych. Sam Alex przytulił ją bardzo mocno, później dołączyła Amanda i Alice. Teraz Kana często odwiedza swoich rodziców i cieszy się, że znalazła wspólny język z nimi. Siostra Alice jest z natury bardzo sympatyczna, ale również została zmanierowana przez swoich rodziców. Kana w wieku około trzech lat nie rozumiała tego, że zostanie siostrą, w sumie wcale jej to nie obchodziło. Jednak w szkole Alice zaczęła sprawiać wielkie problemy Kanie. Otóż Amanda bardziej się przyłożyła do wychowania Alice na krawcową i projektantkę mody, co dało efekt szybszego zdobycia znaczka. Okazało się, że odziedziczyła talent po matce i przy tym strasznie upokorzyła Kanę. To głównie przez nią nie miała wielu przyjaciół aż do studiów. Była wytykana kopytami przez to, że jej młodsza siostra szybciej zdobyła znaczek. Kana przez to zaczęła mniej lubić Alice, mimo tego, że ta starała się jak mogła, aby były przyjaciółkami. W ostateczności postanowiła dołączyć do kucyków wyśmiewających się z Kany. Po wyrzuceniu ze studiów Kana ani trochę nie chciała myśleć o swojej siostrze. Później jednak zaczęła tęsknić i przez to wróciła do byłego domu, aby wszystko opowiedzieć rodzicom. Po opowiadaniu spędziła miły wieczór z rodziną, pokazując jej min. Spinjitzu. Był to również czas, aby zapomnieć o przeszłości i zacząć myśleć o przyszłości. Kana i Alice przeprosiły się nawzajem i zrobiły wielkiego przytulasa. Od tamtej pory Kana często odwiedza i ją, i swoich rodziców, których bardzo kocha. Gray Swirl Kana spotkała go już w wieku około siedemnastu lat. Prawdopodobnie obserwował cały czas zdarzenie z pierwszym uratowaniem kucyka przez Kanę. Sama klaczka zobaczyła go dopiero po tamtej akcji, gdy zdziwiła się patrząc na swój znaczek, a on powiedział, ze nie warto jest oceniać książki po okładce. Po tym wypowiedzeniu odszedł, a Kana bardzo się przejęła jego słowami. To dzięki niemu odnalazła swoje przeznaczenie. Później po jej wyrzuceniu ze szkoły ponadgimnazjalnej spotkała się z nim w tajemniczym miasteczko. Wszystkie znajdujące się tam kucyki były bardzo sympatyczne i przyjacielskie. Kana patrząc się na kucyki wpadła przypadkowo w jednego z nich. Tym jednym okazał się Gray SwirlSam Gray był inspirowany postacią z kreskówki Lego: Ninjago, czyli Sensei'em Wu., który patrzył na nią uśmiechając się. Powiedział jej, że cieszy się, że odnalazła miasteczko, w którym wychowali się mistrzowie walki. Sama Kana zaczęła zadawać mu wiele pytań, widać za dużo, bo zasłonił jej pyszczek swoim kopytkiem. Oprowadził ją po swoim klasztorze, pokazał tor przeszkód, który Kana pokonała tylko z jednym potknięciem. Później wybrał się z nią na wycieczkę krajoznawczą, wspinali się po górze i ścigali do klasztoru. Następnego dnia pokazał jej Spinjitzu, które dzięki niemu, po wielu trudach udało się jej wykonać. W wolnych chwilach uczył ją drogi mieczem, jednak Kana wolała Wakizashi. Dzięki niemu polubiła rzucanie Shurikenami, które wraz z Wakizashi dał jej na pamiątkę. Kiedy było widać, że nauka u mistrza została zakończona, przyszedł czas na Kanę, aby opuściła klasztor i swojego najlepszego nauczyciela. Obiecała mu, że będzie go odwiedzać i widocznie dotrzymała obietnicy. Często zabiera go ze sobą na różne misje, które polegają na śledzeniu jakiegoś złego kucyka, lub grupki. Gray Swirl był dla Kany jak ojciec, a prawdopodobnie klacz była dla niego jak córka. Przedmioty Wakizashi Kana podczas nauki u swojego mistrza nauczyła się również drogi mieczem, jednak wolała Wakizashi. Pod koniec nauki otrzymała je w prezencie od Gray'a. Teraz używa jego rzadziej niż Spinjiztu, ale i tak lubi nim walczyć, bo dzięki jemu przypomina sobie naukę u swojego mistrza. Jej Wakizashi z wyglądu nie różni się niczym od innych Wakizashi. Ma brązową rączkę, na której są białe, malutkie romby. Z rączki wychodzi zrobiony z unikatowej stali szary sztych, będący często lustrem Kany. Zwykle nosi je ze sobą, rzadziej zostawia w miejscu swojego obozowiska. Shurikeny Kana polubiła rzucanie Shurikenami dzięki Gray'owi. Dostała nawet od niego kilka na pamiątkę, za co jest mu bardzo wdzięczna. Shurikeny najczęściej nosi ze sobą, bo tak samo jak Wakizashi przypominają jej naukę u swojego mistrza. Używa ich najczęściej, aby przyszpilić ubranego, uciekającego kucyka do np. drzewa. Nigdy ich nie użyła do krzywdzenia innych stworzeń, mimo tego, że czasem nie dawały jej spokoju. Nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się to, że zgubiła jeden z nich, ponieważ jest bardzo precyzyjna i ostrożna rzucając nimi. Ciekawostki * Tylko Gray Swirl, jej rodzice i siostra znają jej prawdziwą tożsamość. * Jest prawdopodobnie pierwszą klaczą, która została mistrzynią walki i nauczyła się SpinjitzuPrzypuśćmy, że mistrzowie walki to nasi Ninja :P. * Ma wiele pseudonimów, ale żadnego nie zostawiła sobie na zawsze. * Uwielbia ścigać się z jadącym pociągiem, skacząc równocześnie po drzewachCzasem jej odbija z nudów xD. * W młodości była troszkę nieśmiała, ale teraz jest bardzo śmiała i pewna siebie. * Jej siostra zdobyła od niej szybciej znaczek, mimo tego, że jest młodsza. * Myślała nad nauczeniem Spinjitzu jej siostry, ale ostatecznie wybiła sobie z głowy ten pomysł. * Jej ulubiony kolor to czerwony i turkusowy. * Mimo tego, że jest postacią związaną z Japonią, to i tak nienawidzi Sushi, oraz ryżu. * Zwykle robi obozowisko w miejscu niedostępnym dla innych kucyków. * Nie jest zainteresowana pierwszą miłością i małżeństwem, woli zostać sama i nikogo nie miećNie licząc przyjaciół, lecz tym też nie jest zbytnio zainteresowana.. * Nienawidzi tego, jak ktoś obraża jej strój Ninja mówiąc, że jest on zwykłą piżamą. * Lubi być nazywana zdrobniale, czyli Kanusia, Kańcia i KaniuniaJednak czasem ją to irytuje, gdy np. jakiś złoczyńca ją tak nazywa, mając na myśli, że ona jest malusim smarkatym dzidziusiem.. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem